Blood For Blood
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Stayne and Alannah have overcome many obstacles in their lives, and are now living in peace and harmony. But lurking in the shadows is someone who has vowed to make them pay for an occurrence in their past-and has vowed to extract 'Blood for blood.'
1. Chapter 1 Prologue:Planning Revenge

Blood for Blood.

Prologue-Planning Revenge

Not many Underlanders knew what exactly had occurred in the cellar of the former Duchess's home. They knew that Captain Stayne's wife had been kidnapped and held prisoner, and that she had eventually been rescued after many days of imprisonment. They also knew that Stayne had taken a bloody revenge out on her kidnapper, but as to what exactly he did, the rumors were as varied and as macabre as they could be. Some said that Stayne cut the legs and arms off Lord Maxwell before blinding him and finally beheading him. Others maintained that he was cut to pieces by Stayne, and then the pieces flung outside to rot.

But one common theme ran through-they all agreed that whatever Stayne had done, it was justified. Lady Stayne was much loved throughout all of Underland for her kind disposition and strong will. She was also lauded as a marvelous healer, and many times had saved the life of an Underlander with her skill and knowledge of healing potions. The citizens also remarked on how fiercely loyal she was to Stayne. The young Lords of the White Court had been amazed that a man like Stayne could have won the heart of Alannah. When asked, she would merely smile and reply-"I saw what he truly looked like."

They had faced many obstacles, and come out of them stronger than before. Their daughter was spoiled rotten by all, but still kept the sweet disposition she had inherited from her mother. It was agreed by everyone that nothing horrid must ever happen to the Staynes ever again.

Unfortunately, this was not to be.

The man sat in a small tea shop in Witzend, his flat gaze taking in all the activity. He glanced impatiently at his watch. 2:30. He sighed in annoyance, and then turned at the sound of the door opening. He smirked, and then motioned to the person who had come in. The man who had entered walked quickly over to the table, sliding into the unoccupied chair. He spoke in a quiet voice, as if afraid of being overheard.

"I found out what you asked me to. The lady is married to Captain Ilosivic Stayne, and they have a three year old daughter. The lady is seldom apart from either, and rumor has it she is quite skilled with a blade. I doubt you'll be able to overpower her enough, Sir. Best to just forget about what happened." The man jumped in fright as his companion slammed his fist down on the table, eyes blazing in anger.

"Forget?! Captain Stayne committed a horrible crime on a noble Lord, and not only is he not condemned and imprisoned by the Queen, he is pardoned and praised. He should be subjected to horrible tortures, and from what has reached my ears, having his wife taken from him would be the most exquisite torture of all. Now, instead of telling me how it is impossible, perhaps you could tell me how I can manage."

"Well, she goes riding alone every day, at about three. But even then, she is armed with a dagger, and I've seen how skilled she is with it."

"Your negative attitude is not helping, Lieutenant. Perhaps you wish for me to double the payment I gave you in exchange for information." The man pulled a large purse out of his pocket, and Lieutenant James Carter gaped in shock.

"Put that away! Have you gone mad? Bad enough that I'm here-if someone should see me accepting that Captain Stayne would have my head! I agreed to give you information about Lady Alannah. I have done that. Whether or not you can use the information is of no concern of mine. I must be returning to Marmoreal. Farewell, Sir."

Carter stood to leave only to be stayed by his companion's hand resting lightly on his own. "Allow me to accompany you out, Lieutenant. Perhaps we can talk further out of the sight of these patrons."

Carter sighed. "Very well. But I will not change my mind."

They walked out of the shop, and Carter turned to his companion. "You may speak your piece, Sir. We will not be overheard."

He suddenly gasped in shock as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down in amazed horror at the sword protruding from his stomach.

His companion, with a sardonic grin, suddenly yanked the sword swiftly out. "I don't appreciate negative people, Carter. You did not have the correct attitude. I have been planning my revenge for years, and nothing is going to stop me. Is that clear?"

Carter could only gurgle in reply. He slid to the ground, his life swiftly ebbing out.

The man watched impassively as he died, and then wiped his sword on the ground.

"Thank you for the information. I will be sure to use it."

He walked over to his horse, then mounted and rode off.


	2. Chapter 2 A Fancy Ball

Blood for Blood Chapter One

A Fancy Ball and an Uninvited Guest.

_**Disclaimer-Not Mine. The only characters I own are Alannah and Katarina-and my villain. **_

Alannah grinned as she watched Alice parade in front of the mirror that hung on the wall of the dress shop, twirling to show off the brilliant blue dress she was wearing. Alice sighed in exasperation, and started to pull the dress off. "No, no. This isn't the right one either!" She turned in consternation to Alannah. "Help Me!"

Alannah glanced in amusement at the pile of dresses that adorned the floor. "Alice, you have been trying on dresses for the past three hours, and I've pointed out several that would look perfect for you. But if you keep rejecting every choice I make, then I will find the ugliest damn dress I can and force you to wear that!"

Alice wrung her hands, and sat next to Alannah. "I'm sorry; it's just that I want to look perfect for tomorrow night. I haven't been to a masquerade before, and I want Tarrant to be able to recognize me."

"Alice, Tarrant could recognize you if he was blind and deaf and in a pitch black room. So what you're really wanting is a dress that will cause him to babble incoherently." Alannah said, amused. Alice laughed.

"Yes. Do you think we can find one by tomorrow?"

Alannah walked over to the bed, sorting through the dresses. She finally came up with a dress that was a deep blue in color, with a modest neckline. "With a bit of adjustment, this should do the trick. I hope you don't mind being a bit scandalous, but you'll have to wear this without a corset."

Alice laughed. "Oh no! That's terrible."

Alannah struggled to keep from laughing. "Yes, isn't it?"

They both suddenly collapsed in a fit of giggles. When they finally got themselves under control, Alice looked over at Alannah. "So have you chosen your dress yet?"

Alannah grinned, and held up a deep green dress with a rather low neckline and sheer sleeves. "I have the feeling that Ilosivic will be reduced to a few monosyllabic words when he sees me in this. I also have Katarina's dress around here somewhere" She sorted through the dresses hanging on the wall, crying in triumph as she found what she was looking for. "Aha!"

Alice gasped in amazement. "Alannah, that is so adorable!"

The dress was a light green in color, with ribbons and bows festooned throughout. The ends of the sleeves were lacy, and there was lace around the collar. Alannah smiled. "My baby is going to look so adorable."

Alice grinned. "She is going to be the belle of the ball, no doubt. Is she excited?"

Alannah nodded. "She is, especially since Ilosivic promised he would dance with her. It's all she's been talking about for the past three weeks. Her dance with Daddy."

Alice sighed. "Tarrant and I have been talking about trying to have a child. He sees you and Ilosivic with Katarina, and it reminds him of the family he used to have. Don't get me wrong, he's not jealous-well, not too jealous-but he does wish that he had a little Hightopp of his own. I know he adores Katarina."

Alannah put her arm around her friend, pulling her close. "Alice, talking is not going to get the job done. That is why we need to look absolutely gorgeous tomorrow night."

Alice looked at her, and they collapsed in laughter.

Alannah sighed in relief as she reached their cottage. Shopping for the dresses had been quite fun, but now all she wanted to do was to sit and relax. She walked in, and Katarina immediately ran over to her. "Momma! Did you get my pwetty dwess? Can I see it? Pwease, Momma?"

Alannah laughed, picking her up. "Yes, I got you a pretty dress. I want it to be a surprise though, so you can't see it until tomorrow night. OK?"

Katarina frowned. "OK."

Alannah smirked at her. "I'm glad you approve. Where's Daddy?"

Katarina pointed to the couch, and Alannah grinned in amusement. Stayne was stretched out, sound asleep. "Did you wear Daddy out?"

Katarina giggled. Alannah walked over to the couch and gently shook Stayne. He opened his eye and smiled. "Hello, love. Did you find a dress?"

"I did, but you will have to wait until tomorrow to see it. Did you and Katarina have fun?"

Stayne slowly sat up, and grinned at his daughter. "We did. But Alannah, why did you not warn me that she has boundless energy?" He mock glared at Katarina. "You ran me ragged, little one. I think I did more running today then I've ever done in my life."

Katarina giggled. Alannah sat down on the couch, leaning against Stayne. "Any word on Lieutenant Carter? I know you were looking for him a few days ago."

Stayne gave a small sigh, and then spoke quietly so Katarina couldn't hear. "Patrol found him this morning in Witzend. He's been killed. The worst part is that he had no business being in that part of Underland. His patrol is the Gummer Slough and Crims. So for him to be so far off his path unfortunately raises a lot of questions. The biggest one being-What was he doing?"

Alannah gasped in sadness. "Has anyone told his wife yet?"

Stayne nodded. "Yes, and she did not take it very well. It seems that Carter was going out at odd hours, and coming home in a very downcast mood. She suspected him of having a mistress, but he always denied it. But now she wonders if maybe he was just lying to avoid a scandal."

Alannah sighed. "He could very well have been." She fell silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts, only to be interrupted by a large yawn from Katarina. "I do believe it is someone's bed time."

Stayne grinned, and stood up. "A wonderful idea, My Lady." Alannah laughed.

"Well, I actually meant Katarina, but I am rather sleepy myself, and we have a big day tomorrow. So, come on little bit-let's get you ready for bed." She gathered Katarina in her arms and carried her over to her bed, gently tucking her in. "Want to hear a song, little bit?" Katarina nodded sleepily, and Alannah began to sing, gently stroking her hair. In a few moments, Katarina was asleep. Alannah gently kissed her, and then stood up. "Sweet dreams, darling."

Stayne came forward and gently kissed her. "Good night, my little one. Sleep well."

They walked into their bedroom, and Alannah collapsed, sighing in tired relief. Stayne climbed in next to her, pulling her into his arms and gently kissing her. "Goodnight, love."

The next night, the entire Court was abuzz. The White Ball was the Social event of the year, and all of Underland had turned out in their finest attire. Stayne stood in the massive ballroom, his gaze taking in all the elegant trappings, marveling at how different Marmoreal looked. Even though the palace was beautiful all year round, to Stayne it looked as though Mirana had saved the finest for this night. The ball room was decorated in blues and whites, and gave the impression of being in a field full of pristine white snow. The musicians all wore light blue colors, and torches placed strategically throughout the ballroom gave everything a soft, almost magical glow.

Stayne turned at the sound of footsteps, smiling quietly as Tarrant approached him, a nervous grin on his face. "Hello, Ilosivic. Have you seen Alice anywhere about?"

Stayne laughed. "She's with Alannah and Katarina. Alannah said something about making a grand entrance." Tarrant started to say something-and then looked towards the ballroom door. His jaw dropped. Stayne turned to see what he was gaping at, and gawped in amazement at the sight before him.

Alice, Alannah and Katarina stood in the doorway, and to the minds of the two men watching them, they had never looked more beautiful. Tarrant's eyes widened in appreciation as he took in the rather low neckline of Alice's dress, and he nudged Stayne. "It looks as though our ladies know how to make an entrance."

All Stayne could do was nod. He watched as Alannah came toward him, Katarina toddling beside her. Alannah stopped in front of him, smiling. "What do you think, love? Are we dressed well enough?" She glanced over in amusement at Tarrant, who was staring at Alice as if he had never seen her before.

Stayne gulped. "You both look marvelous. Alice, you look quite lovely as well, if I may be so bold as to say so. That dress flatters you."

Alice beamed with pleasure. "Why, thank you. Your wife was instrumental in helping me choose it. She has very good taste. Don't you think, Tarrant?" she asked, turning to him. Tarrant nodded. "Oh yes, wonderful taste, quite marvelous taste. You look very ravishing, very lovely, the belle of the ball, the most beautiful lady, the prettiest one here, the..."

"Tarrant. I'm flattered." Alice said, gently placing her hand on his arm. "Would you care to dance with me?" Tarrant grinned, and led Alice onto the dance floor.

Stayne let his eye rove slowly over Alannah's dress, and he smiled. "You look rather delectable, my love." He looked down at Katarina, and grinned. "And you look absolutely gorgeous, little bit. Your momma picked the perfect dress for you."

Katarina smiled. "Thank you, Daddy. Wanna dance?"

Stayne laughed, and picked her up. "I can't think of anything else that I would rather do, little bit. Alannah, would you mind saving the next dance for me?"

Alannah laughed. "Not a bit. Enjoy your dance."

She smiled as she watched Stayne squire Katarina onto the dance floor. She looked around, admiring the dresses of the ladies and the suits of the men. They were all dressed in bright colors-except for Stayne, she noted with some amusement. He was in a dark blue costume-so dark that it was almost black. But Alannah had to admit to herself that he looked extremely handsome, nevertheless.

She suddenly noticed a man standing near the far wall. She gazed at him, wondering what it was about him that made her feel so uneasy. He was dressed in a simple costume, and so far had not done anything except gaze about the room. But Alannah's instincts were telling her that he was dangerous. His gaze fell on her, lingering for a few moments, and she shivered quietly at the coldness of it. Then the man's gaze fell on Stayne, and Alannah gasped at the vehemence and hatred she saw. She began to walk towards the man, determined to confront him. But before she could, she heard her name being called. Mirana came over to her. "Alannah, I have been looking all over for you. Katarina is quite the charmer."

Alannah smiled, looking over to where Katarina stood, surrounded by the older Ladies of the Court. They were all cooing in delight at her dress, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Stayne stood nearby, smiling softly as he watched her ingratiate herself. Alannah walked over to them, stopping for a moment when she realized that the man who had made her so uneasy had vanished into the crowd.

He stood behind a white marble column, his predatory, flat gaze taking in all. To the casual observer, it looked as if he was merely gazing around at the ballroom. But if one looked closer, they would realize that his gaze never left Captain and Lady Stayne. He stared at them both, muttering quietly to himself. "You will pay for the crimes you committed. I promise you."

He watched as they began to dance, more than willing to wait for the opportune moment.

_**Author's Note-Who is this mysterious man? Will I ever tell you? Of course I will. Just not yet. Be patient, gentle readers-there's more to come. I do know where I'm going with this. **_


	3. Chapter 3 A Terrible Choice

Blood for Blood Chapter 2

A Terrible Choice

As Stayne led Alannah around the dance floor, he noticed that she kept glancing around, seemingly nervous and preoccupied. He cupped her face in his hands, gently forcing her to look at him. "What's the matter, love? I can't be that bad of a dancer."

Alannah smiled. "You are an excellent dancer, Ilosivic. It's just-I noticed someone earlier that made me feel rather uneasy. He was staring at you with the most horrifying look of hatred I've ever seen. I can't find him, though, and that worries me."

Stayne glanced around, trying to see if he could spot the man Alannah was talking about. "Do you remember what he was wearing?"

Alannah shook her head. "Just-a normal costume. He didn't stand out in that respect. But I just felt-cold looking at him. I know that sounds nonsense, but I'm a little frightened. And, unfortunately, I'm also unarmed. No place to hide my dagger in this dress."

Stayne sighed. "I don't have my sword either. Mirana's orders. No arms allowed in the ballroom. So I doubt this man has any weapons on him. Perhaps we could try to find him-see just how much of a threat he poses to us. It could just be that he's another Lord who's jealous of the fact that I'm dancing with you."

Alannah frowned. "I don't think so. He looked so furious and angry when he looked at you. The others just looked envious. Plus, when he looked at me it was like I was beneath contempt, not worth anything."

Stayne frowned deeply. "You really are worried, aren't you?"

Alannah gulped, and nodded slowly. Stayne led her off the dance floor, and walked towards where Mirana stood with Katarina. The child was regaling her with her story about how she had "danced for a long time with Daddy". Mirana grinned as Stayne and Alannah walked up to her.

"Ilosivic, your daughter tells me that you danced with her, and that she was the best dancer you've ever danced with."

Stayne smiled down at Katarina. "She is an excellent dancer, but Majesty- we have to tell you something. I have reason to believe there may be someone here uninvited. Alannah, tell her Majesty what you told me."

Alannah told Mirana what she had seen, and the unease she felt. Mirana frowned. "You have more right than any to feel unease, especially since you have a gift for recognizing people like that. Do you remember where you saw him last?"

Alannah pointed over to the far wall. "Right over there. He was leaning against the wall, watching Ilosivic. I lost sight of him. I don't think he left, though." She glanced around, and her eyes widened. "There he is! He's standing behind the pillar over there."

She pointed, and Stayne looked over at the man she indicated. "I'll be right back, love. I'm just going to have a talk with him."

He started to walk away, when Alannah suddenly cried out in alarm. "Where's Katarina?!"

Stayne spun around, and his eye widened in shock when he noticed she was missing. "I don't know! I'm going to put a bell on that child. Katarina!"

Alannah glanced wildly around, frantically searching for her daughter. "Katarina!"

Mirana glanced around, looking concerned. "She can't have gone far. I'm sure she's in the room."

Alannah laughed hollowly. "You don't know Katarina. She has been a wanderer ever since she started crawling. Katarina!"

Katarina, in the meantime, had gone toddling around the room looking for her Aunt Alice and Uncle Tarrant, eager to tell them about dancing with her daddy. She was having so much fun! Her momma looked so pretty, she thought. She spotted someone standing behind a pillar, and began toddling toward him, tugging gently on the man's shirt tails.

He turned, and gazed in contempt at the small child clinging to him. "What do you want, you worthless ragamuffin?"

Katarina looked up at him. "Where's Alice?" The man glared at her.

"I wouldn't know. I have more important things to do than find your mother."

Katarina laughed. "She's not my momma! My momma is over there", she said pointing to where Alannah stood, looking around.

He glanced over, and grinned wickedly. "That's your mother? Then your father must be Captain Stayne, correct? It looks like they're looking for you. I think perhaps I should let them know I found you."

He suddenly grabbed her arm, forcing it behind her back. Katarina cried out in pain. "OW! You meanie, let me go!"

He smirked. "Not just yet. Oh Captain! I believe I found something that belongs to you!" he called out.

Stayne turned at the sound of the voice, his eye widening in shock as he noticed the man holding Katarina. "What in the name of Time do you think you are playing at, man? Let my daughter go right this moment!"

Alannah spun around, and her eyes flashed red. "Let her go right now."

The man laughed evilly. "Certainly, but I never give something without expecting something else in return. Shall we make a trade, Captain?"

Stayne gaped at him. "What are you talking about? What could you possibly expect me to trade?"

Alannah felt her blood freeze as the man's gaze fell on her. "Her, Captain. Your wife-for your daughter."

Stayne staggered. "What? What are you talking about?"

"It's not that difficult of a concept. Make your choice. You see, if you decline-I snap your daughter's neck. If you accept my trade, I'm sorry to say that you won't ever see your wife again. So all you have to decide is who deserves to live more-a child who has just begun to live, or a woman who has already lived eight and twenty years?"

Stayne nearly collapsed. "You bastard. How can you expect me to make a choice like that?! What am I supposed to do? Either way, I lose!"

The man gave a mock sigh of sadness. "Then I guess you won't make the trade. Farewell, little one. It's too bad that you must die so young."

"NO!!" Alannah shrieked. She pushed her way forward. "I'll trade myself. Just please, let her go. Please."

Stayne stared in grief at Alannah. "What are you doing?"

Alannah kissed him. "Making a choice, my love. Goodbye." She walked over to the man. "You have me. Now let my daughter go."

The man grinned evilly, and released Katarina, who quickly ran over to Stayne, crying.  
"Daddy, the mean man hurt my arm!"

Stayne picked her up. "Alannah –please…"

Alannah shook her head. "Don't, Ilosivic. I don't have any choice. Katarina's life is more important." She turned to her captor. "Shall we go?"

He smirked. "Of course, My Lady. Captain, take a good long look. The next time you see your wife, you might not recognize her. But I think that's only fair, as I didn't recognize my brother after you were finished with him."

Stayne shook with fear and anger. "Who are you?"

The man bowed mockingly. "Now, what fun would that be? Really, Captain-I expected more intelligence from someone like you. All you really need to be concerned with is the fact that this is the last time you will see your rather lovely wife alive-and in such marvelous condition. Say goodbye to the Captain, My Lady. You will not be seeing him again."

"Goodbye, Ilosivic." Alannah said flatly. Stayne stared at her, shuddering. Alannah looked over at him, and then turned to her captor. "Might I be allowed to give him one last kiss?"

Her captor laughed. "Why not? Be as romantic as you like."

Alannah walked over to Stayne, and pulled him down for a kiss. "You had better come after me." She whispered in his ear. Stayne looked at her, and nodded. "I will."

She walked over to the man, and stared in silent anger at him. "Shall we?"

He nodded, and steered her out of the room. Alannah kept her head up, and walked with dignity, but inside she was shaking with fear.

Stayne watched, frozen to the spot as they left. He suddenly wailed in grief and anger. Katarina began sobbing. "Momma! Want Momma!!"

Stayne shut his eye, and took a deep breath. Mirana glided over to him, and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ilosivic, I…" she stopped, realizing that she had nothing she could say.

Stayne opened his eye, and spoke in a deadly cold voice. "Majesty, thank you for whatever you were going to say. But right now, I do not wish to hear any words of comfort. I do not blame anyone for what has occurred, nor do I want any commiserations of sympathy."

Mirana looked sideways at him. "Then what do you want?"

He turned and looked at her, and his cold smile chilled her blood. "I am going to follow the bastard that took my wife, and when I catch up to him…" he left the rest hanging.

Tarrant came forward. "I'm going with you." Stayne shook his head.

"No. I need you to look after Katarina." He looked into her eyes, and spoke softly. "I need you to go with your Uncle Tarrant. Can you do that?"

Katarina wailed, clinging to him. "Want MOMMA!!"

"I know, little bit. And Daddy is going to go get her. But you need to go with Tarrant. See if maybe he's got a hat for you to try on. I know you love the hats he makes."

Tarrant gently reached for her. "I believe I may have some brand new hats that would look magnificent on a lovely young lady like you."

Katarina looked at Stayne. "You promise to find Momma?"

Stayne nodded. "I promise. Solemn Oath."

Katarina gulped, and then allowed Tarrant to take her in his arms. "Come on, little one. Let's go to my workshop."

Stayne watched them leave, and then turned to Mirana. "Majesty, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. If I don't return, make sure Katarina is brought up well. Will you do that for me?"

She nodded. "I will." Stayne smiled grimly, and then walked out of the room, heading straight for the armory.

Alannah sat, staring at her captor. She was tied to a chair, and the room she was in was small and barren of any other furniture. She tried moving her hands, but the rope was knotted much too tightly. "Who are you?"

He smirked at her. "The same question your husband asked. Really, My Lady-do you think I am as foolish as to tell you?"

Alannah glared at him, her eyes flashing. "I think you are foolish for any number of reasons. Ilosivic will find me. He always does. I just want to know the name of the dead man sitting in front of me."

The man stared at her in fascination. "Amazing. You know, I didn't believe my brother at first when he said your eyes could change color. But now I realize he was speaking the truth." He smiled evilly as Alannah's eyes widened in shock. "You know me, then?"

Alannah nodded in fright. "You're Gerald Maxwell. Lord Maxwell's brother."

Maxwell grinned. "That is quite correct. I imagine my brother mentioned me."

Alannah gulped. "He said you were very….close. Oh God. You…that's what this is about."

Maxwell nodded. "Exactly. Your husband took away the only family I ever had. Don't you think it's fitting that I do the same to him? And from what I hear, he took his time. Which is exactly what I am going to do. Take my time."

Alannah stared at him. "You are a dead man. I just want you to know that."

She winced as he slapped her. "I'm far from dead, My Lady. But I'm afraid that in a very short time, the same will not be able to be said of you."


	4. Chapter 4 The Animal I Have Become

Blood for Blood Chapter 3

The Animal I Have Become

Alannah glared in contempt at Gerald Maxwell. "You know, it always amazes me how many cowards hide behind masks of bravery and nobility. Your brother was slurvish, and you are no better. You are a worthless waste of life."

She gasped as he slapped her again, and then gazed at him in spiteful triumph. "Did I strike a nerve? Cowards like you and your brother can't bear to hear the truth spoken, so you must manufacture the lie-because if you were ever forced to confront the truth it would destroy you."

Gerald glared in hatred at her. "Truth, My Lady? You want truth? Very well. The truth is-I am going to take my time with your death. The truth is-you will be begging for me to kill you before I am even halfway through. The truth is-once you are dead, I will kill your daughter and husband. Is that enough truth for you?"

Alannah shut her eyes, shuddering inwardly. She had no doubt that what Gerald said was the truth. Except for one thing-"I would never beg to a guddlers scut like you."

Gerald grinned evilly. "Oh, but you will. I promise you, before I am through you will be screaming for death."

Alannah glared in silent hatred at him. He walked out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a large bag. Alannah watched with mild curiosity as he set the bag down at her feet. "What's in the bag?"

Gerald knelt down and unclasped the bag's catches. "Just some instruments of mine. I'm sure you'll find them to be very educational." He smiled, and then pulled a small knife out. "Now, this may not look like a very impressive blade, but appearances can be deceiving."

He pressed the blade down on Alannah's wrist, and she whimpered. The blade felt as if it were on fire. Gerald pressed harder. Alannah shut her eyes against the pain. "This blade is very special, My Lady. It took me many years of trial and error to perfect it. Don't you think I did a marvelous job?"

He removed the blade, and Alannah stared at the burn on her wrist, and then gazed at Gerald in silence. He smirked. "Not going to say how impressed you are? That's perfectly fine. I have many more fascinating instruments to show you. I'm sure that sooner or later you will speak."

Alannah said nothing.

Any person who laid eyes on Captain Stayne would have sworn he was going to war. He had gone to the Armory at Marmoreal and stripped it bare. Swords, daggers, dirks, all were taken-strapped to his back, sides, belt, and front. He had taken the dagger belts off the wall and strapped them so they crisscrossed his front, and stuck daggers in every slot. He wore two swords strapped across his back, and had another sheathed at his side.

He ran as quickly as he could to the stalls, startling the stable hand that stood on watch. He saluted. "Captain!"

Stayne spoke quickly. "Get Grey Star saddled and ready. You have three minutes. MOVE!"

The man was off like a shot. Minutes later, he returned with Grey Star. "All saddled and ready, Sir. Will you need anything else?"

Stayne leapt onto Grey Star, and then looked down at him. "Yes. Did you happen to see a carriage leave here earlier?"

"Yessir. It left not twenty minutes ago."

Stayne sighed impatiently. "Did you see which way it went?"

"Yessir. It headed east."

Stayne smiled wickedly. "Thank you." He dug his heels into Grey Star's flank, and the horse took off at a gallop. The stable hand watched, wondering why he was in such a hurry. 'Oh well, probably nothing that I need to be concerned with.'

Stayne urged Grey Star onward, praying to Time that he was not too late. The idea that he might once again lose his wife to a Maxwell was too horrifying and sickening to contemplate. He knew what would happen to him if she died. True madness-the kind that Thackery still suffered from. The one kind of madness that even the mad citizens of Underland feared. Even Tarrant, for all the years he had been friends with Thackery, still felt slightly uneasy around him. Stayne knew that if he lost Alannah, he would lose himself as well. 'Time keep her safe!' he prayed as he galloped onward.

Gerald was beginning to get slightly exasperated. He stared in frustration at his captive. "You will scream. I promise you. This display of stoic silence is becoming a farce. We both know how much pain you must be in. But I must say, it is quite intriguing to have someone as strong and stubborn as you in my clutches."

Alannah could barely raise her head. Gerald had not stinted in his torture, and she was bruised and bleeding from more than a dozen shallow cuts inflicted by a myriad of different blades. Her dress was in tatters, and sharp welts were visible on her breasts and chest where he had lashed her with a belt. But she had remained silent the whole time, stubbornly refusing to scream or beg. She had become detached a few times, floating in oblivion, only to be bought crashing back to reality by buckets of ice water. 'Gerald certainly was prepared for everything'. She thought bitterly. She took a breath, gathering her strength to speak.

"I told you when you began this that I would never give in. My husband will find me, and you will die. You don't know what you have unleashed in him." She raised her head with an effort, and grinned wickedly. "If you think what your brother suffered was evil, then what he will do to you will make that seem like a kindness. You have no idea what is coming for you."

Gerald looked uneasy, and then laughed. "You can't scare me. Captain Stayne has no idea where we are. I took great pains to cover my tracks. There is no one in Underland that could find them again. You are not going to be found in time."

Alannah laughed slowly. "Ilosivic can track anything. He will find me." She yelped as he slapped her hard, drawing blood. She smirked at him. "He. Will. Find. Me."

Gerald sighed, shaking his head. "No, he won't."

Stayne growled in frustration. He had lost the trail! He quickly dismounted, scanning the ground frantically for any sign of carriage tracks, but could find none. He dug his hands into his sides, making a huge effort to not scream in anger. A violent shudder ran through him as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. He glanced around, hoping to find something that would show where the carriage had gone. He was beginning to despair when he noticed Grey Star snorting and pawing at a patch of dirt three feet in front of him. Stayne walked over, and knelt down. He grinned in triumph at the faint impression. 'Horse's hooves.' He stroked Grey Star's flank. "You are the smartest horse in Underland. Now, do you think you can find the scent of the horse?"

Grey Star snorted in affirmation. Stayne grinned, and then mounted. "Good. Let's go rescue Alannah." Grey Star nickered, and took off at a gallop.

Mirana and Alice watched sadly as Tarrant walked out of Mirana's private chambers. "Poor child cried herself to sleep a few moments ago. She kept asking me where her momma and daddy were. I didn't know what to say to her. Why did Alannah go willingly? She must have realized she was going to her death."

Mirana nodded. "She could not bear to see another hurt on her behalf. It goes against her Oath as a healer, and since the one that would have been hurt was her daughter, she also had the motherly instinct to protect her at any cost, even her life."

Alice spoke up. "If Ilosivic finds her dead, it will destroy him."

No one answered. They knew Alice spoke the truth.

Stayne reined Grey Star to a halt, gazing at the small cottage that he could see through the screen of trees to his right. He looked down at his horse. "What do you think? Should I go and have a look?"

Grey Star snorted, and Stayne nodded. "So do I." He dismounted, throwing the reins over a small tree branch that hung overhead. He quickly made his way over to the cottage, peering into the small window set in the back wall. He growled in rage at the sight before his eyes.

Alannah was trussed up in a chair, barely conscious and bleeding. Her dress was in tatters, and she was staring ahead at empty space. Stayne nearly screamed, but then noticed the man that had taken Alannah captive enter the room. He was carrying a bucket, and he threw the contents in Alannah's face. She yelped, focusing on him. He spoke in a soft, gentle voice. "What did I tell you? I don't like it when you drift. I want you to feel everything."

Stayne grinned evilly. 'So he likes pain. Well, my good Sir-I will be happy to oblige you.'

He sneaked towards the front door. 'This guddlers scut was so sure he'd never be found that he didn't even bother to have someone else for a lookout.' He reached the door, and quietly tried the knob. As he had expected, it was unlocked. 'Foolish man.' He slipped inside the cottage, stealthily making his way to the room he had seen Alannah in. When he wanted to, Stayne could come and go as quietly as a shadow. Now he pressed himself against the far wall of the room, eyeing Alannah. 'I'm here.'

Alannah was sure something had changed. She gazed around the room as best as she could. Gerald was focused on reopening a cut on her arm, and not on the room. She was careful not to draw any attention to what she was doing. She suddenly realized what was different. The shadows on the far wall were different-more defined. She blinked, and then gasped sharply as the shadows formed a shape. "Ilosivic." She whispered under her breath. She caught his eye, and he smiled, pressing his finger to his lips. She smiled back, nodding in understanding.

Gerald, who had been reaching into his bag for one of the few implements he had not used, suddenly found himself with a sword pressed tightly against his throat. He froze as the sharp blade bit into his neck, and a voice that sounded as cold as death spoke from behind him. "Drop the bag, and stand up. If you try anything, I will not hesitate to decapitate you in one stroke. Is that understood? Don't speak, just nod."

Gerald nodded, and then slowly stood up. Alannah was grinning at him in wicked glee. "I warned you, Gerald Maxwell. And now, you must reap the consequences of your actions."

Gerald gaped at her, and then slowly turned around, paling in terror at the sight before him. Stayne's eye was blazing in cold fury. He leaned in, and spoke darkly. "So nice to meet you, Gerald Maxwell. You and I are going to get very well acquainted in a short while. But first, untie my wife."

Gerald blustered. "What if I refuse?"

He paled as Stayne smiled evilly. "Why, then I will be forced to slowly cut your throat. The longer you hesitate, the more pain you will be in." He pressed his blade deeper into Gerald's throat, drawing a fine ribbon of blood. "Now, I will not repeat myself again. Untie. Her. Now."

Gerald knelt in front of Alannah, quickly untying the knots that bound her to the chair. When the last knot was free, Alannah slumped forward, and Stayne moved quickly, catching her before she fell. She clung to him, smiling weakly. "I knew you would find me."

Stayne kissed her gently. "I told you, I will always find you." He gasped as she slipped into unconsciousness. "Alannah!" He shook her, and she slowly opened her eyes. "I'm here..." she fainted again, and Stayne moaned in agony. Gerald gazed at him, and then eyed the open door. 'My chance for freedom.' He started to make his move. Stayne's hand shot out, grabbing his shirt and flinging him hard against the wall. Gerald gasped sharply as the wind was knocked out of him.

Stayne turned and shook his head slowly. "You shouldn't have done this, you know. If you felt wronged for what I did to your brother, the noble thing to do would have been to openly challenge me to a duel. Instead, you chose to take the coward's route. Therefore, I do not need to observe any nobility in dealing with you."

Gerald gasped, and then smiled wickedly. "And what of the fact that the longer you bluster, the closer your wife comes to death? I'm no healer, but I'd say she has hours at the most, and I'm almost certain you came here alone. So, again you are faced with a choice. Save her, and get her to the Queen before she dies, or avenge her-and watch her die in the midst of your vengeance."

Stayne gaped at him, shaken. "You slurking urpal slackush scrum." He whispered.

Gerald grinned wickedly, then his eyes widened in shock. "Impossible! You were unconscious!" Stayne turned, gaping in amazement.

Alannah stood against the wall, staring in flat hate at him. "I'm stronger than I look." She suddenly staggered, and Gerald smiled when he realized the wall was the only thing holding her up. "Yes, I see that. So strong that if your husband gives in to his animal urge to kill, then he may inadvertently cause your death. Such a dilemma. Become an animal, and risk your death, or retain control of his faculties and maybe have a chance at your life being saved. Which would you rather he does?"

Alannah glared at him. "Kill you slowly, but I have a feeling you are right about time being important, so I suppose I will have to settle for a quick death for you. I have faith in Mirana's abilities. She will be able to cure me. But after Ilosivic is through with you, no one will be able to save you. Ilosivic quit hesitating and kill this slurvish bastard, please."

Stayne smiled wickedly. "As you wish, My Lady." He whipped out a dagger, and Gerald cried out as he brought it down. His eyes widened in pain as the dagger met flesh, pinning his hand to the wall. Stayne quickly bought a second dagger out of his belt, repeating the action-and Gerald found himself pinned to the wall, with daggers embedded in his hands. Stayne stared impassively at him.

"I will obey the wishes of my wife, but do you not think it is a shame for me to bring along all these beautiful daggers and not put them to use?"

Gerald gaped at him in fear, and then cried in pain as Stayne plunged a dagger into his side. "I wasn't actually looking for an answer, Maxwell. I intend to use every single dagger I have, and I know just where to stab you to cause the most pain. And I intend to do it so that you die slowly."

Gerald started to speak, only to have Stayne drive another dagger into his chest. He gurgled in pain. Stayne smiled, and then quickly pulled the remaining daggers out of his belt, plunging them deeply into Gerald's body, making him look like a human pincushion. Gerald screamed in pain.

Stayne had two daggers left. He walked forward, and then grabbed Gerald's head, forcing it upwards. "I want you to look over at Alannah. I want you to burn her into your mind; I want you to remember everything you did to her. Now." He forced Gerald's head around, and stared into his eyes with black hatred. "I want you to look at me, since I am the last thing you will see in this world."

Having finished, he brought his daggers down, one at a time-plunging them deeply into Gerald's eyes. Gerald howled in pain. "KILL ME!! PLEASE!!"

Stayne shook his head. "No. You'll die soon enough."

He turned on his heel, quickly hurrying over to Alannah. She had slumped to the floor. He bent down and picked her up, then quickly went to where Grey Star stood.

The horse was kneeling down, and Stayne marveled again at his intelligence. He gently maneuvered Alannah onto the saddle, and then mounted behind her. Grey Star quickly got to his feet, setting off for Marmoreal more swiftly than he had ever gone before.

Stayne reined him in, and then leapt out of the saddle. The entire ride to Marmoreal had been a harrowing experience. A few times, Alannah had started to stir, only to fall back into a stupor. Stayne's heart was in his throat as he gently lifted her down from the saddle, quickly carrying her to the castle.

"Stay with me, my love. Please." He had been repeating that for what felt like hours, and he was beginning to lose hope. He burst into the Main Hall, sighing in relief as he noticed Mirana running towards him. "Majesty, please…"

"Take her to my chambers. I will be along shortly."

Stayne nodded, and then set off for Mirana's chambers. He set Alannah on the bed, and then noticed it was already occupied. He gulped, and then gently shook the occupant. "Katarina?"

Katarina, who had only been pretending to sleep, sat up swiftly. "DADDY!!" She threw herself into his arms. "Daddy, where's Momma? I want Momma!"

Stayne gulped. "She's…safe now, Little Bit. The man that took her doesn't have her anymore."

Katarina wailed. "WANT MOMMA!!"

"I'm here, little one." Came the soft reply. Katarina turned around, and wailed. "Momma, you got hurts?"

Alannah smiled gently. "Yes, Momma got hurts. But Auntie Mirana will fix Momma's hurts."

Katarina hugged her gently. "Kat'rina helps fix Momma's hurts."

Alannah looked at her, tears in her eyes. "I'm sure you will my little one."

Mirana came into the room, closely followed by Alice and Tarrant, who gave cries of relief at seeing Alannah. Mirana quickly made her way over to the bed, glaring in mock anger at Katarina. "Young lady, I thought you were sound asleep."

"Wanna help wif fixing Momma's hurts." Katarina said solemnly. Mirana smiled. "Very well. Could you please hand me the pretty blue bottle in that bag?"

Katarina reached into the bag, carefully extracting the bottle, and then handed it to Mirana.

"Alannah, you need to drink this."

Alannah took the bottle, swiftly draining the contents. She handed the bottle back, and blinked tiredly. "Sleeping draught?"

Mirana nodded. "It is. You need sleep more than anything, and I find it much easier to heal extensive wounds when the person is sleeping."

Alannah nodded, and then looked at Ilosivic. "You'd better be here when I wake up."

He smiled, and then kissed her. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5 Because You Loved Me

Blood for Blood Chapter 4

Because You Loved Me

Alannah gave a small sigh of happiness, and slowly closed her eyes. In moments, she was peacefully asleep, and Mirana immediately began to clean the cuts and wounds that scored her arms, legs, and chest. Stayne watched impassively, only wincing slightly as more cuts were cleaned. He let his gaze slowly sweep up and down Alannah's body. The thought that if he had been a few minutes late she would have died had latched into his brain and refused to leave. He mentally shook himself, trying to dislodge the mocking, sibilant voice that seemed to whisper harshly and mockingly in his ear.

"_You couldn't even stop him from taking her right under your nose. You just stood there and watched while he walked out with your wife. You didn't even move_."

"Shut up", Stayne hissed harshly. "I didn't have a chance! She went with him. He would have killed our daughter!"

"_But you could have tried harder to get her to stay. Funny, isn't it-ever since you came into her life, she's been in mortal danger twice. You bring death and destruction to everything and everyone you touch. You never deserved her, and you know it. The kind thing to do would be to just leave-I'm sure that in time she will come to regard you as nothing more than an unpleasant memory. And your daughter-she will forget you quite easily, she's young. You are an Outcast-and that is all you will ever be_."

Stayne clutched the sides of his head, digging furrows into the flesh. "SHUT UP!!"

Mirana glanced at him, startled and concerned. "Ilosivic, are you feeling alright?"

Stayne blinked, then gave a strangled cry and ran out of the room. Tarrant moved to follow, but Mirana shook her head. "Let him go. He is struggling greatly with something."

Katarina watched him go, tears in her eyes. "Daddy!!"

Mirana turned to her, giving her a gentle hug. "He'll be fine, little one. He's just worried about your momma. Let's see if we can make her feel all better. That will cheer him up."

Tarrant glanced over at Alice. "I'm going to find him. This is more than a struggle. I've seen that kind of behavior before."

Alice nodded. "Do you think you'll be able to reach him if he's…becoming like Thackery?"

Tarrant sighed. "I don't know. But for the sake of Alannah, I'm going to try my damndest."

Stayne ran through the halls blindly, pursued by the mocking voice that refused to be silenced. It whispered, teasing and taunting him. He could no longer ignore it, and he was beginning to believe everything. He had never deserved someone like Alannah. He had been a fool to think that a beast could ever hold on to a beauty. 'It would be better if I just left. She'd get over me in time, I'm sure.'

"_But just leaving won't be enough. Think of all the pain she went through because of you. Think of how much easier her life would be if you were completely gone from it. You still have your sword. All you have to do is plunge it into your chest. It won't take too long, and you'll atone for every mistake you've ever made. You don't deserve to live anyway, and you know it. Monsters never do_."

Stayne wept, shaking his head in a last effort of denial. "No. She loves me. She does."

"_She's a beautiful woman. Once you are gone, she'll find more than her share of suitors. You'll become nothing but a memory to her. And everyone else will simply forget you. It's for the best, and you know it. One thrust, and everyone's troubles will be over."_

Stayne gave a sob of defeat. "Yes. It is for the best."

He drew his sword, and held it in front of him. "Goodbye, my love. I never deserved you."

He closed his eye, bracing himself for the final thrust. But before he could make a move, something large and solid bulled into him, knocking the sword from his grasp. He gave an animal cry of rage and pain, and scrabbled for the sword. "I have to! I have to! I have to!"

"STOP IT!!" Tarrant shouted, struggling mightily with Stayne. "Stayne! STOP!"

"I have to..." Stayne whispered brokenly. "I caused it, I caused everything, I'm a monster, I…" he suddenly crumpled to the floor, sobbing. Tarrant knelt in front of him.

"Stayne, listen to me. You did not cause any of this. You are not to blame for anything. The only ones who deserve any blame are the Maxwells. They caused this, not you."

Stayne looked at Tarrant, and laughed hollowly. "She was safe until I came along. She was living a quiet and peaceful life until I came into it."

Tarrant looked thoughtful. "That might be true, but do you think she would have remained safe? She told me about the first time Lord Maxwell found her, and from what she said-if you had not been there, it is very likely that she would have ended up dead that day. Maxwell was not going to let go of her unless one or the other of them was dead. You saved her life."

Stayne laughed. "Oh, yes! I did a marvelous job! She gets abducted and nearly killed less than two months later!"

"And you saved her again. You exacted revenge on Lord Maxwell for what he had done."

Stayne grinned darkly. "I did, and I enjoyed every minute of it. I am an animal, Tarrant. No matter how hard I try to hide my true nature behind a mask of gentility, it will always slip through. I was foolish to think an animal could bind itself to a beauty like her. I don't deserve her, and I never did. So please, leave me be. I want to at least do one noble thing in my life."

Tarrant glared at him, and then shrugged. "Go ahead. I won't stop you. The sword is right over there." He moved aside, and quickly grabbed the sword, pressing it into Stayne's hand. "There. Now all you have to do is let metal pierce flesh. Simple. But I would hate to be the one to have to tell your wife and daughter that you're dead. You do realize Alannah will most likely want to join you?"

Stayne shook his head. "No. She'll forget me in time. Find someone better."

Tarrant gaped at him in amazement. "You don't see it, do you? Stayne, she is bound to you. If you die, she will too."

Stayne looked skeptical. "Tarrant, what are you babbling about?"

Tarrant sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Alannah suffers from the same thing I do. The eyes changing color, the strong emotions, heightened senses. The only difference is that in my case, it was forced upon me. I've learned to live with it, but I can never fully control it. But Alannah was born that way. She's what Alice would call a very empathetic person. She feels things at a different level-and more intensely than most."

Stayne looked uncomprehending. "What are you saying?"

Tarrant sighed. "When she fell in love with you, she gave herself to you-body and soul. It's not a physical bond, but something much more deep and in a way, more tangible. Her loyalty is deeply rooted in her. She will die without you, Stayne."

"She would have never been hurt if not for me!" Stayne wailed. "Don't you understand?! I have to! I can't…I…."

"Ilosivic, please…" Stayne spun around in shock. Alannah stood there, tears pouting down her face. She advanced on him. "What are you doing?"

Stayne gulped. "I…Alannah…I can't…You deserve…"

"What? What do I deserve? Do I deserve to lose the man I love?! The man who saved my life?! The man that means more to me than he will ever realize?! Tell me what I deserve!!" She shouted, tears pouring down her face. She slapped him. "If you think that's what I deserve, then by all means-go ahead and die! I won't stop you! But you had better make sure you die quickly, because I'm following after!"

She suddenly began sobbing, clinging to him. "Please, please my love. Don't leave me."

Stayne shuddered, and then dropped his sword with a clatter. He wrapped his arms around her, clinging tightly. 'Oh Time, what am I doing?!'

"I am so sorry, Alannah. I just…I don't know. I guess I let my guilt get a hold of me."

Alannah spoke, muffled by his shirt. "You are not guilty of anything, Ilosivic. You do not have anything to be ashamed of or feel guilt for."

Stayne gently pulled away, gazing sadly into her eyes. "I do, though. What I did to Gerald Maxwell, to his brother…"

"Do you feel guilt about that?" Alannah asked in surprise. Stayne slowly shook his head.

"No! But…I should! Instead, I just feel nothing. It's not a pleasant feeling." He looked away, and whispered quietly. "I'm an animal. A beast who loves a beauty."

"And I'm a beauty who loves a beast more deeply and passionately than I could ever say." Alannah replied softly, gently forcing Stayne's head around. "Ilosivic Stayne, you are the most wonderful man I have known. I am completely, totally, and utterly in love with you. You are everything to me. You and Katarina are my world, my life, and my light. You are my strength, my hope, my entire being. You are my soul. I will be nothing without you. Please, don't leave me alone." She said softly and sadly.

Stayne gulped, and then kissed her deeply. "I won't, my love. I will never leave you again. I swear by Time." He suddenly swept her up into his arms, and carried her through the halls to their old bedchamber, swiftly making his way over to the bed.

He placed her gently on the bed, and then lay next to her, kissing her deeply. She happily responded, then pulled away and looked at him inquiringly. "Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

He looked at her, guilt and sadness in his expression. "I failed again. You were hurt, and I just kept hearing this voice whispering about how things would be better if I was gone, and I couldn't shut it out, no matter how hard I tried."

Alannah gazed sadly at him. "Ilosivic, did you believe it?"

He nodded. "I did. But… I don't know if what I heard was truth, but I can't leave you. I love you too damn much to."

Alannah gazed at him, tears in her eyes before pulling him down into a passionate kiss. She slipped her hands under his shirt, tugging eagerly at it. He looked at her, slightly bemused. "Alannah, don't you think you should maybe recover some of your strength first? You've been through quite…" he yelped in shock as she flipped him onto his back. "A lot." He finished. Alannah smirked at him.

"It's amazing how well skilled Mirana is in the Healing Arts. Also, I distinctly remember you promising that you would be with me when I woke up." She lightly smacked his chest. "That's for not being there."

Stayne opened his mouth to apologize, and found himself unable to form a coherent sentence. Alannah's lips were on his neck, slowly kissing the flesh. Her tongue moved in slow circles, and he moaned in ecstasy.

Alannah smirked, and then slid her hands slowly down his chest, gathering the bottom of his shirt in her fists. She removed her lips from his neck, and he whimpered.

Alannah slowly pushed his shirt upwards, kissing the exposed skin, and he groaned. "Oh…"

He lifted his arms, allowing her to pull his shirt off completely. She tossed it aside, and he pulled her into a kiss that left both of them panting and breathless.

Slowly, they undressed each other, their hands and mouths kissing, stroking and caressing. Then began the dance-a rhythm they both knew quite well, one that swelled in both of them, first loud, then soft and slow. They let its waves wash over them, falling endlessly into a marvelous song that seemed to come from everywhere.

Stayne cried out in pleasure as he felt his climax race through him. Alannah followed moments later with her own cry.

She lay against his chest, slowly caressing him. "See what you would have missed?"

He smiled, and then pulled her up into a kiss. "I would have missed more than this, my love."

She placed her head on his shoulder. "Promise me something. Promise me that you will never leave me."

"I promise, My Lady. I swear by Time Himself that I will never leave you again."

Alannah kissed him, and then pressed herself close to him.

"Thank you, My Lady." He whispered in her ear.

Alannah looked over at him. "For what?"

"Loving me."

_**Author's Note-One more chapter after this one. **_


	6. Chapter 6 The Power Of Family

Blood for Blood Chapter Five

The Power of Family

Alannah slowly opened her eyes, smiling quietly at the sight that greeted her. Katarina was staring at her, thumb in her mouth. "You wake, Momma?"

Alannah laughed softly. "Yes, little bit. And how long have you been there, might I ask?"

Katarina looked thoughtful. "Very long time, Momma! Almost three minutes." She stood on her tiptoes, trying to peer over Alannah. "Daddy's still sleeping."

Alannah grinned mischievously. "Is he? Why don't you go see if you can wake him?"

Katarina toddled over to the other side of the bed, and leaned in so her face was inches from Stayne's. "Daddy, you wake?"

Stayne yelped in shock, and sat up quickly, banging the back of his head on the headboard. He winced, rubbing the rapidly forming lump. "Katarina! What….what are you doing here?"

Katarina's face screwed up and she began to cry. "I wake and you weren't there. I misseded you, Daddy."

Stayne sighed in understanding, and gestured to Katarina. "C'mon up, little bit. I didn't mean to sound so cross."

Katarina scrambled onto the bed, and sat between her momma and daddy. "Momma, you got anymore hurts?" she asked, concerned. Alannah hugged her.

"No, little bit. But your daddy does. He's got hurts right here"-she pointed at Katarina's heart-"and he needs help fixing them."

Katarina turned to Stayne, and climbed into his lap, hugging him the way only a child can. She gently kissed his cheek. "Will that help fix your hurts, Daddy?"

Stayne gulped, feeling tears in his eyes. "That does help quite a lot, little one. Thank you." He looked over at Alannah, and held his hand out. She grabbed it, linking their fingers together.

"Thank you." He whispered hoarsely.

Alannah smiled. "No, thank you. Thank you, Ilosivic."

Stayne pulled her into an embrace. "Alannah, have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Why yes. I do believe that you have. Of course, I don't mind hearing it again."

Stayne gazed at the wall, gathering his thoughts. "You both are amazing. I still wonder sometimes if I'm dreaming. For someone like me to have such a wonderful wife and daughter is still a constant source of amazement."

Alannah kissed him. "Ilosivic, you are a wonderful father. Katarina adores the ground you walk on."

Katarina nodded. "Love Daddy."

Stayne looked at Alannah, and sighed. "I was so thrilled when I found out you were pregnant. But I was also terrified. I didn't exactly have a loving family growing up. I kept thinking 'What if I turn out like my slurvish father?' He never once showed any interest in me-in his son. The only things that he cared about were his 'standing' in the Red Court. Come to think of it, that's all my mother cared about as well. Power." He laughed bitterly. "No wonder I was so easily swayed by Iracebeth. I must have inherited my love of power from my parents."

Alannah frowned at him. "I thought it was because you didn't want to be executed."

Stayne nodded. "Well, that was a large factor. But as much as I try, I can't lie to myself and say I didn't enjoy being in such a powerful position. I was almost drunk with it. But then came the Frabjous Day, and my Exile-and I realized how little my power actually meant. I was at the mercy of no one, chained to a woman I despised, and a fugitive. I would have traded all the so called 'power' I had for a handcuff key. Of course, it turned out I didn't need one. I was set free by this lovely young woman, and I've been in her power ever since."

Alannah grinned. "You know, I seem to remember that day as well. The young woman must have seen something about you that she trusted. Maybe it was the fact that you looked so vulnerable and defeated, but were bearing your burden with dignity."

Stayne laughed. "You should have seen me a few moments before. I was ready to kill the bloody big head. She just kept yammering. 'You tried to kill me!' I had to remind her-rather forcefully-that she had no more power left. She didn't take it too well."

Alannah giggled. "I'd imagine not. Power was the only thing that mattered to her."

Stayne sighed. "You could not be more correct. But the type of power she wanted-and the type she had-it would have eventually destroyed Underland beyond repair."

Alannah nodded sadly. "That would have been a great tragedy."

"Momma?" Katarina looked up at Alannah, curious. "Who's the bloody big head?"

Alannah mock glared at Stayne. "Just some one your daddy used to work for before he knew me. Nobody for you to worry about."

"OK. What's slurfish mean?" Katarina asked. Alannah's eyes widened.

"Umm…I'll tell you when you're older. MUCH older. And it's pronounced slurvish."

Stayne mock glared at her. "You may as well start teaching her Outlandish now. Time knows you speak it fluently."

Alannah smirked, letting her eyes darken to red and her voice take on a dark Irish brogue. "Aye, I speak that language. It's no hard tae learn, after all. Ye have tae admit, it's quite a diff'rent language. Don't you agree, Ilosivic?"

Stayne gulped. "Yes. Very different." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "If our daughter weren't here…" Alannah blushed deeply.

"Ilosivic! Behave yourself!" She hissed, embarrassed. Katarina was snuggling up against her. She looked up at her. "Is Daddy being bad?"

Alannah glared at Stayne, who smirked deeply at her. "Daddy is being himself. He needs to behave himself while you are here otherwise momma will make him clean the cottage for a month."

Stayne grinned. "I promise to be good while Katarina is here." He leaned in, and spoke in a low voice to Alannah. "Of course, I make no promise for when she isn't here."

Alannah quietly groaned. "You are impossible, Ilosivic Stayne. You know that, right?"

Stayne nodded. "I know. But you still love me. The impossible…the…." He suddenly sighed. "I'm sorry." He looked at her, a solemn expression on his face. "Alannah, I'm scared. What if I become like Thackery?"

Alannah reached out and touched his cheek, and he immediately placed his hand over hers, closing his eye and sighing softly. "You won't, Ilosivic. I won't let you."

"Alannah, if anything else happens to you-I will. I don't think I'd be strong enough to go on alone." He whispered.

Alannah embraced him. "You will never be alone. I swear by Time that nothing more will happen to us. Whatever obstacles have been placed in our way, whatever trials and tribulations we have been forced to confront, we have overcome. There's more than one type of power, you know-and the power of family is one of the strongest and truest there is. We will never be alone. Ever."

Mirana found them hours later wrapped up in each others arms, Katarina between them. She smiled, and quietly left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

They slept peacefully, content and secure in the knowledge that they would be together until the end of Underland-and beyond.

_**Author's Note-I know, the ending is rather cheesy. But what can I say? I like being cheesy every now and then. **_


End file.
